Conventional signs of this type at present in use are fixedly mounted on relatively small diameter spindly metal legs, have an inherent high centre of gravity and as such are susceptible to being blown over by the wind or by the suction induced by passing vehicles.
Furthermore as these known supports and signs are permanently fixed together it has been necessary in the past to provide the combination of support and sign for each different sign.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support structure for a road warning sign which has a configuration providing a relatively low centre of gravity, is not susceptible to being blown over and which can singly mount any desired sign in a simple yet effective releasable locking manner thereby greatly reducing the cost of a multiplicity of support structures with various fixed signs and greatly reducing the transporting space required by road working gangs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support structure for a road warning sign which may be folded into a compact configuration when not in use to minimum packaging and handling requirements.